equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Octavia Melody/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png|Human Octavia's first appearance and she is seen in close proximity to DJ Pon-3. Octavia Melody conversing with students EG2.png Octavia and students look at Aria Blaze EG2.png Octavia looking at Adagio Dazzle EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Octavia agitated on blue background EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Octavia, Photo Finish, and Dazzlings stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "all locked up" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png Octavia Melody argues with Scootaloo EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 2 EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Octavia Melody in the Battle of the Bands EG2.png|Octavia playing her cello. Applejack vs Octavia EG2.png Rainbooms blasting Octavia EG2.png| Poor Tavi. Octavia Melody "I knew she was still trouble" EG2.png|"I knew she was still trouble!" Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Rainbow Dash "Crystal Prep students" EG3.png Rainbow Dash addresses the students EG3.png Rainbow Dash "super smart" EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Trixie with ears on EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Twilight enters Canterlot High School EG3.png Photo Finish, Trixie, and Octavia impressed EG3.png Pinkie Pie "she was right here" EG3.png Students listen to Luna's announcement EG3.png CMCs wearing Wondercolt ears EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' AJ "magic magnet" EG4.png AJ "we don't have to worry" EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Principal Celestia mentions the camp gift EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy explaining lake activities to the campers EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "just let me know" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle looking back at her friends EG4.png Celestia and campers at the rock climbing wall EG4.png Celestia and campers feeling the earth quake EG4.png Principal Celestia "is everything okay over there?" EG4.png Rarity "did I just do whatever that was?" EG4.png Twilight, Sunset, and Spike leave the rock climbing area EG4.png Twilight and Timber approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png CHS campers marvelling at the finished dock EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "what we've been able to do here" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "make her embrace the new magic" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "not that she has any" EG4.png Wondercolts walking up and down the dock EG4.png Pinkie Pie happily walking down the runway EG4.png Rarity "this is only a preview" EG4.png Campers looking surprised EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa appears at Camp Everfree EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa making an announcement EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Octavia and campers in fear of Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Derpy, DJ, and Octavia watch the brambles grow EG4.png Starlight retreating to the camp mess hall EG4.png Principal Celestia overwhelmed by wall of vines EG4.png Principals and campers cheer for Equestria Girls EG4.png Campers help fix up Camp Everfree EG4.png Campers approve of the fundraiser idea EG4.png The Rainbooms performing Legend You Were Meant to Be EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Octavia and Sandalwood in the diner EGS1.png Rarity sitting alone in a diner booth EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper Montage walks through the mall EGS3.png Juniper sees Dance Magic video start to play EGS3.png Juniper Montage walking with more anger EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together X Marks the Spot Octavia and others on the beach pier EGDS13.png Aww... Baby Turtles Wide view of the Canterlot beach EGDS14.png Five Stars Octavia and Fleur de Lis at the diner EGDS39.png Rose and Derpy at the diner EGDS39.png Pinkie Pie serving pie to Octavia Melody EGDS39.png Pinkie "happy with your flavor selection?" EGDS39.png Octavia Melody nodding to Pinkie Pie EGDS39.png Pinkie Pie "how about a review?" EGDS39.png Octavia leaving a rating on Screech EGDS39.png I'm on a Yacht Fluttershy dancing with other CHS students EGDS41.png DJ Pon-3 playing party music EGDS41.png Dance party on the Luxe Deluxe EGDS41.png DJ Pon-3 dropping the beat EGDS41.png CHS students dancing by the pool EGDS41.png CHS students jump into the pool EGDS41.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset holding pages of student photos EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png Wallflower Blush's blank yearbook photo EGFF.png CHS students looking at their yearbooks EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Bulk Biceps working at Fruit Smoothies Shop EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Cruise patrons in the lounge area EGSB.png Lyra and Octavia talking by the pool EGSB.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Starswirled Music Festival entrance lines EGSBP.png Festival entrance lines on second loop EGSBP.png Merchandise Octavia Melody Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll and pony set.jpg Category:Character gallery pages